Rokan
"Przemierzyłem cały kontynent odkrywając i zgłębiając rozmaite kultury, ale żadna nie thumb była tak tajemnicza jak ludu zwącego się Rokan." - Sartlan Renson, historyk i kulturoznawca. Królestwo, a raczej Cesarstwo Rokan rozciąga się na dalekim północnym wschodnie Kontynentu. Jest to ogromna kraina delikatnych wzgórz, dolinek i wąwozów. Krajobraz ten ozdabiają tysiące większych i mniejszych jezior oraz dziesiątki rzek i kanałów łączących je w jeden wielki szlak wewnątrz lądowy. Obrazu dopełniają rozlegle lasy i bagniste rozlewiska. Całość zwana Pojezierzem Rokańskim jest praktycznie odizolowana od całej reszty Kentaru. Od południa granicą są Góry Penarskie, o wysokich szczytach, zdradliwych ścieżkach. Praktycznie niedobrze bycia w porze śniegów. Dalej rozciągają się Puszcze Riońskie. Nazwa mogła by sugerować że Rion graniczy z Rokanem. Nic bardziej mylnego. Puszcze te rozciągają się na setki mil wśród których pełno dużych rzek, wzgórz i parowów. Teren jest praktycznie nie do przebycia, i tylko najbardziej zdesperowani próbują przedrzeć się przez nie. Nie oznacza to jednak że nikt nie próbuje, chęć zysków, pokusa nowego życia… z obu stron granicy zdarzają się wyprawy które raz za razem próbują ustanowić jakiś stały pewny szlak. Od południowego zachodu Puszcze Riońskie przechodzą płynie w Wielką Puszcze Kentarską. Jeśli w przypadku Riońskiej zdarzają się udane przejścia, to w przypadku Kentarskiej nie ma na to szans. Puszcza ciągnie się tysiącami mil aż na zachodnie granice Merani lub wprost na ogromne Góry Nebal. Na zachodzie zaś Rokan graniczy z Nortcliff. Jest to jedyna kraina z którą Rokan ma ciągły kontakt, zarówno handlowy jak i polityczny. Od północy i wschodu opływają tę krainę kolejno Ocean Lodowy oraz Penarski. Oprócz części kontynentalnej w skład Cesarstwa wchodzi jeszcze Wyspa Teldarosa będąca jednocześnie najbardziej wysuniętą krainą Kentaru na północ. Teldarosa leży pośród lodowatych wód Oceanu Lodowego. Według większości badaczy to właśnie z niej przybyli pierwsi Rokańczycy niosąc za sobą wojnę i podboje. Ostatecznie wieki temu zepchnięci zostali do obecnych granic gdzie mieszkają do dziś. Wyspa jest górzystą krainą ukształtowaną przed liczne, w większości wygasłe już, wulkany pokrywające całą wyspę. Być może to właśnie dzięki nim wyspa która leży tak samo jak Nortland za granicą wiecznego lodu, może cieszyć się delikatniejszym klimatem bardziej pasującym do Nortcliff. Królestwo lub jak niektórzy mówią Cesarstwo ma co najmniej dwie stolicę. Oficjalną stolicą Królestwa Rokan jest Juptisin, położony w samym sercu kraju w dzielnicy Hasegawa. To tutaj zwykle urzęduje królowa. I właśnie przez ten fakt miasto i region je otaczający uznawany jest za święty i nietykalny. Drugą stolicą bardziej rytualną jest Hipamidi na Wyspie Teldarosa. Zgodnie z tradycją to właśnie tam narodziło się Imperium i zgodnie z tym jest to rytualna siedziba wszystkich Cesarzów. Przez całe lata stanowiła stanicę dla Cesarzy którzy nie chcieli żyć pod butem Perionu a potem Torrani. Rokańczycy znani są przede wszystkim z tego, z jak wielkim oddaniem pielęgnują swoją kulturę. Podczas gdy dla innych nacji jest to często tylko mała część codziennego życia, typowy Rokańczyk często czerpie z niej swoje wzorce, zasady i wiedzę ogólną. W przypadku tych najbardziej dumnych mamy do czynienia wręcz z obnoszeniem się. Rokańczycy są bardzo przywiązani do swoich bóstw, odrzucając wierzenia panujące w innych częściach kontynentu. Ich panteon składa się z: Terasu - Bogini ognia i słońca, siostra Turena. Według wierzeń mściwa i zapalczywa, uwielbia dobrą zabawę. Turen - Bóg wody i księżyca. Przeciwieństwo swojej siostry - spokojny i wyrachowany, zasiada na księżycu który jest jego królestwem. Mochi - Bogini ziemi, rodzin i jedzenia. Nagradza pracowitych, patronuje zakochanym, zima uważana jest za okres jej odpoczynku. Kazero - Bóg wiatrów i podróży. Z zainteresowaniem przygląda się poczynaniom wybranego narodu, którym są Rokańczycy. Uważany jest za najbardziej pomocnego z pięciu bóstw. Wraz z Mochi posiada córkę, Lin'galei, która jako pomniejsze bóstwo odpowiada za sen i najmłodszych. Sengen - Przywódca bogów, decyduje o życiu i śmierci. Miał życzyć sobie, by nie stawiano mu świątyń i pomników, gdyż są równie przemijalne jak życie tych, którzy mieliby poświęcać jego część na budowę. Pilnuje porządku pośród pozostałych bogów, choć nie wtrąca się w ich sprawy. Mimo innych imion, zwyczajów, wierzeń i uroczystości każdy teolog dopatrzy się jednak że bogowie z panteonu Rokańczyków są niezwykle podobni do bogów z panteonu reszty świata. Dla jednych może to być zaskoczenie, dla innych to po prostu działalność wyżej wspomnianych. Bogowie dbają o liczbę wyznawców, nie ważne jak ci ostatni ich nazywają czy widzą. Zamiast wyznawać jedno preferowane bóstwo czczą wszystkich, którzy są związani z żywiołem - wiatr, ogień, woda, ziemia. Posiadają szczególny szacunek do natury, najpiękniejsze miejsca obdarzają czcią i stawiają tam kapliczki, w najbardziej uczęszczanych miejscach powstają świątynie. Najpiękniejsza świątynia, Lantia, sponsorowana jest bezpośrednio z pieniędzy rodziny cesarskiej, a dostęp do niej mają tylko osoby związane z dworem oraz utytułowani przez władcę. Nierzadko Rokańczyk decyduje się na poświęcenie się jednemu konkretnemu bogowi, ale nawet wtedy nie zapomina o szacunku dla pozostałych bóstw, gdyż zgodnie z jego wiedzą - każde z nich miało wpływ na istnienie świata, w którym dzięki nim może teraz żyć. Wyjątkiem od reguły są świątynie-sekty fanatyczne, które utwierdzone w wielkości swojego patrona nie przyjmują do siebie pozostałych bóstw i za wszelką cenę chcą udowodnić wyższość swoich przekonań. W kulturze tego społeczeństwa rozwinęło się wiele mitów i legend, najpopularniejsze z nich to Dama Słońca i Pan Księżyca, oraz Kruk o złotych oczach. Model rodziny Rokańskiej jest monogamiczny i patriarchalny. Pozycję w hierarchii rodzinnej określa wiek i płeć - najstarszy mężczyzna ma najwięcej do powiedzenia, zaś najmłodsza kobieta rzadko kiedy ma prawo postawić na swoim. Najstarszy syn aktualnego patriarchy jest dziedzicem rodziny i oczekuje się od niego, że będzie mieszkał i opiekował się rodzicami aż do ich śmierci. Małżeństwa są zwykle aranżowane przez głowę rodziny, jednak w większości przypadków nie były one narzucane za wszelką cenę - do zawarcia "umowy" między rodzinami dochodziło wtedy, gdy narzeczeni obu stron czuli się ze sobą dobrze. Chcąc przynieść honor i powodzenie swojej rodzinie młodzi rzadko zgłaszali jednak sprzeciwy w przypadku wątpliwości, dlatego historie o nieszczęśliwie zakochanych uciekających z kimś niegodnym na przekór swoim rodzicom miały raczej miejsce tylko w miejskich legendach. Rokańczycy cenią sobie sztukę we wszystkich jej odłamach - malarstwie, muzyce i literaturze. Ich obrazy są charakterystyczne w swoim surrealizmie, wyolbrzymionych cechach fizycznych osób przedstawionych i bladą kolorystyką – przedstawiają zdecydowanie mniej rzeczywistości od obrazów innych kultur. Najbardziej znane dzieła to "Lis o wielu ogonach" przedstawiające jedną z mitycznych bestii, "Czarne słońce" które przypomina o gniewie Terasu na tych, którzy ją lekceważą - ma służyć jako przestroga, oraz "Kwiecisty ogród Aikari" przedstawiający największą świątynie czterech bóstw żywiołów. Dzieła literackie zapisywane są na zwojach za pomocą pędzla i specjalnie przygotowanego tuszu. Można pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że Rokan ma najbogatsze zbiory kronik i baśni w klasztorach. Dzieje się tak dlatego, ponieważ największy wkład w tą dziedzinę sztuki mają zarówno mnisi, którzy poza doskonaleniem swojego ciała doskonalą też umysł i pozostawiają ów zwoje jako dziedzictwo dla swoich następców, oraz bardowie, którzy na własną rękę bądź od mnichów posiedli tą sztukę i dla pielęgnacji kultury bądź własnych zarobków rozwijają ją. Gdy w muzyce innych narodowości dominują mandoliny, gitary, harfy i skrzypce to muzyka Rokańska tworzona jest za pomocą bębnów, cytr, banjo i fletów. Nawet gdy utwór ma być żywy, to zachowuje charakterystyczną łagodność i harmonię instrumentów. Muzyka Rokan częściej ma na celu duchowe oczyszczenie i wywołanie refleksji w słuchającym niż pobudzenie do zabawy. Bardowie towarzyszący armiom na polu bitwy zagrzewają ich głęboką, nisko tonową muzyką, która wywołuje w nich pewność, że walczą w słusznym celu w imieniu swoich ideałów, motywują psychicznie zamiast pobudzać gotowość fizyczną. W przeciwnikach zaś ma wywołać lęk i wątpliwość w zwycięstwo, niepewność, która nie pozwala im całkowicie skupić się na walce. "Pokojowe" utwory obierają się głównie na połączeniu cytr, banjo z rytmicznym śpiewem, w którym wydłużane są samogłoski. Ogromna waga przywiązywana jest do edukacji. Wychodzi się z założenia, że wiedza potrzebna jest do prawidłowego kultywowania tradycji. Mieszczaństwo odpłatnie ma dostęp do klasztorów, w których starsi mnisi kształcą w dziedzinach takich jak matematyka, literatura i religia, oraz do akademii, gdzie można otrzymać podstawy walki bronią i samoobrony. Do nizin społecznych przychodzą mnisi, by uzupełnić ich braki w takich dziedzinach jak pisanie i czytanie. Bogaci lub zasłużeni lordom feudalnym otrzymywali bardziej zaawansowane doświadczenie w boju, podstawy strategii bojowej oraz możliwość służby u samurai. Ci, którzy wykazali się poświęceniem, nadzwyczajnymi zdolnościami i wzorem naśladownictwa mogli nawet otrzymać od cesarza tytuł szlachecki i oficjalnie wejść w poczet samurajów. Z początku władza Cesarza była władzą absolutną. Jednak około dwieście lat temu, po modyfikacjach i wzmocnieniu systemu feudalnego cesarz Jinpachi podzielił Rokan na dzielnice, w których władzę pod jego okiem sprawować mieli feudalni lordowie. Jednak jego następca nie był w stanie trzymać swoich podwładnych w ryzach, więc ci korzystając ze sposobności zaczęli spiskować przeciwko sobie i pod pretekstem ukarania dyshonoru, niesprawiedliwości i tym podobnych rzeczy rozpoczęła się wojna domowa. To, co miało wzmocnić administrację i pomóc w utrzymaniu jedności społeczeństwa zadziałało wręcz przeciwnie, tworząc podział między rywalizującymi ze sobą rodzinami. Cesarz utrzymał swoją władzę jednak bardziej w formie tytularnej. Nadal ma władze nad wszystkimi dzielnicami, a raczej tymi które zechcą wykonywać jego rozkazy. Nadal ma swoją Cesarską Armię która ma dbać o jego bezpieczeństwo jak i całego Rokanu. Cesarz nie ma swojej dzielnicy. Jego absolutna władza ogranicza się do stolicy i ziem ją otaczających czyli Juptisin, położonej w samym sercu kraju w dzielnicy Hasegawa. Oraz Wyspy Teldarosa będącą rytualną ojczyzną Rokańczyków oraz Imperium. Jedenaście lat temu ostatni Cesarz Yahiro Kamigawa zginął z ręki skrytobójcy. Pomimo wielu wzajemnych oskarżeń lordów dzielnic, największą popularnością cieszy się teoria, jakoby na śmierci władcy Rokan miało zależeć Penarczykom. Po śmierci Cesarza władzę powinien objąć jego jedyny syn, Itachi - jednak ten zniknął w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Do czasu powrotu następcy tronu władzę pełni Cesarzowa Eikki z dynastii Kamigawa. Rządzi Rokanem już od jedenastu lat i systematycznie powiększa swoje wpływy w celu zaprowadzenia porządku w Rokanie. Jednocześnie za granicą jest znana jako królowa Eikki i reprezentantka Rokan w Koalicji Capelli. Jeśli zaś chodzi o dziedzica tronu - już dawno przez wielu został on uznany za zmarłego, tymczasem kilka miesięcy temu pojawiły się plotki jakoby Itachi po latach wyszedł z ukrycia, aby zjednoczyć Rokan i pomścić swojego ojca. Nie wiadomo ile w tym prawdy, choć wielu jest w stanie poświadczyć głową, że z nim rozmawiało. Rodziny sprawujące władzę w poszczególnych regionach to: Suzunami - Pod wodzą Satoshiego, to największa dzielnica Rokan obejmująca większość wschodnich ziem. Obejmuje tereny dawniej zajęte przez teraz już upadłe rody Ryuichi i Yakuroi. Najbardziej zmilitaryzowana rodzina, wojska pod jego rozkazami przekraczają trzykrotnie drugą armię Rokan. Bardzo honorowi, zakończyli swoją ekspansję i teraz starają się utrzymać tereny oraz reputację w statusie quo. Są najmniej skłonni do współpracy i najbardziej oddzieleni od intryg panujących w państwie. Hasegawa - Druga co do wielkości dzielnica znajdująca się na centralnych terytoriach Rokan, której lordem jest Hasegawa Hideyoshi. Starają się poszerzać swoje tereny pokojowo i za pomocą surowców oraz pieniędzy. Hideyoshi jak i jego przodkowie ma ambicję, by zjednoczyć Rokan i zasiąść na tronie jako nowy cesarz. Nieufni wobec pozostałych lordów feudalnych, lecz zdecydowanie najbardziej honorowi. Ich armia stanowi drugą siłę. Asai - Lordem feudalnym jest Asai Reisuke, zdecydowanie najstarszy ze wszystkich. Liczy sobie osiemdziesiąt siedem lat i w wielu sprawach zastępuje go już jego najstarszy syn, Minamimoto. Trzecia siła pośród dzielnic, zdecydowanie najbardziej przebiegła. Mają bliskie kontakty z środowiskiem ninja, córka pana jednego z dwóch klanów shinobi, Mion, jest żoną Minamimoto. Oficjalnie cieszą się nieskalaną reputacją jako otwarci i propagujący pokojowe zjednoczenie państwa, jednak żadna rodzina nie nasłała na swoich konkurentów tylu skrytobójców jak właśnie oni. Choć ich armia nie jest imponująca, to posiadają sporą ilość pieniędzy by w razie potrzeby zasilić swoje szeregi najemnikami i zająć sporne tereny. Murakami - Dzielnica położona na kresach zachodnich, choć niewielkich rozmiarów, to posiada trzecią pod względem liczebności armię. Niczym sępy czekają na dobrą okazję, by coś dla siebie szarpnąć, a by zachować swoje ziemie wdają się w sojusz z tymi, którzy mogą zapewnić im istnienie - w tym przypadku Asai. Przewodzi nimi Murakami Itsuki, najmłodszy z feudalnych lordów - ma zaledwie trzydzieści siedem lat. Maeda - Najmniejsi, choć najbogatsi - to na ich terenach znajdują się kopalnie i najbardziej żyzne gleby. Umiejscowieni są na południu, ich armia jest najmniejsza i może służyć wyłącznie do obrony granic. Ich zdecydowaną zaletą jest to, że jako najbogatsi pożyczali pieniądze pozostałym dzielnicom, przez to każda z nich jest dłużnikiem rodziny Maeda. Po drugie, głowa rodziny, Maeda Kaien, jest bliskim przyjacielem cesarzowej. Po cichu mówi się, że gdyby nie ich bliskość to Maeda byliby pierwsi do odstrzału... Armie Rokanu składają się z szeregu jednostek powiązanych za równo kulturalnie, jak i z typowym system feudalnym. Najbardziej elitarną jednostką są Samurajowie, mistrzowie miecza z utytułowanych rodzin. Z wykształconym zmysłem taktycznym i wiedzą dowodzą armią, która składa się z najemników, milicji i chłopów zebranych na wezwanie lordów. Pod względem umiejętności i uzbrojenia zdecydowanie wyróżniają się na polu walki, będąc w stanie w pojedynkę pokonać doświadczeniem kilku zwykłych przeciwników na raz. Samurai, który w różnych okolicznościach traci Lorda, lub zostaje oddalony ze służby traci prawo do tego tytuł. Osoby takie są traktowane jaki zwykli najemnicy, a co za tym idzie stoją w hierarchii społecznej niżej nawet od chłopów. Niezależnie od powodów jakie do tego doprowadziły, tego typu wojownik jest powszechnie uznany za bez honoru, czci. Przypadki tego typu są bardzo częste. Zgodnie z zasadami honoru taki wojownik powinien popełnić samobójstwo. Choć istnieją osoby, które poziomem i umiejętnościami dorównują Samurajowi, to jeżeli nie pochodzą z rodziny utytułowanej przez cesarza bądź sami nie otrzymają tytułu, nie można ich tak nazwać. Określanie się mianem Samuraja bez należności do tej grupy karane jest śmiercią. Oprócz Samurajów, pełniących zarazem rolę Rycerzy z innych krajów Kontynentu jak i dowódców, armię Rokan tworzą też odziały milicji i w zdecydowanej większości chłopów. Każdy chłop objęty służbą wojskową jest zwolniony z przynależności feudalnej na okres pięciu lat. Odziały chłopskie nie są jednak wielkimi bezładnymi grupami ludzi z kosami. Nie, odziały chłopskie w Rokanie to doskonale wytrenowane i zgrane odziały wojowników szkolonych w typowo Rokański sposób. Ich podstawową bronią jest Włócznia i łuk. Miecze rzadziej, szczególnie te najlepsze będące atrybutem Samurajów. Oddziałami chłopskimi dowodzą Samurajowie lub jak od kilku lat w niektórych dzielnicach, zawodowi oficerowie szkoleni właśnie w tym celu. Oprócz podstawowych oddziałów wojskowych w Rokanie jest jeszcze sporo oddziałów paramilitarnych oraz zakonów szkolących w sztukach walki i militariach. Jest to związane z ich kulturą i tradycją imperialistyczną. Istotną grupą w społeczeństwie Rokan są Mnisi. Są to osoby, które starają się osiągnąć harmonię ciała, umysłu i duszy. Choć posługują się taką bronią jak kamy, to najgroźniejszą bronią tych mędrców są ich mądrość i idealne panowanie nad ciałem, przejawiające się w nadludzkiej zwinności i dużej sile. Przez lata zgłębiają wiedzę z bogatych zbiorów zwoi, która jest wraz z nimi zamknięta za murami klasztorów, dlatego też dzięki swojej mądrości spotykają się z szacunkiem i podziwem, będąc dla zwykłych ludzi autorytetem. Istnieje kilkanaście różnych Klasztorów, stylów i filozofii w jakich szkolą się mnisi. Cześć z nich robi to tylko z pobudek filozoficznych. Są jednak Klasztory które szkolą się w sztukach walki na rzecz armii. Jeszcze inne to po prostu paramilitarne organizacje, lub odziały samoobrony. Tradycją jest że większość społeczeństwa włącznie z chłopstwem uprawia jakaś sztukę walki. Zależy ona najczęściej od regionu, i najbliższego klasztoru z którego płyną trendy nauczania. Istotnym elementem konfliktu są Ninja, którzy jako mistrzowie intrygi, skrytobójstwa i szpiegostwa. Ninja wywodzą się z bardziej ofensywnie nastawionych Klasztorów. Początkowo byli to mnisi którzy opanowali różne skrajne sztuki począwszy od sztuk walki, kończąc na alchemii i truciznach. Przynależność do Ninja jest całkowicie nielegalna w całym państwie. W praktyce jednak Klasztory tych wojowników istniały, istnieją i będą istnieć aż w Cesarstwie w końcu zapanuje ład, a co za tym idzie nie będzie zapotrzebowania na ich usługi. Istnieją dwa główne nurty Ninja: Kiryu oraz Gosei. Oba klasztory różnią się szkoleniem, co za tym idzie metodami. Ich egzystencja jest objęta całkowitą tajemnicą, rozmowy o nich są prowadzone wyłącznie szeptem i bez świadków. Kontrakt z Klasztorem Ninja można zawrzeć tylko przez szereg pośredników, umówionych znaków i symboli. Mimo że każdy ród zna tą tajemnicę, nie każdy korzystać z ich usług. Mimo to przez setki lat stanowią codzienność w życiu Rokańczyków i nic nie wskazuje na to by miało się to zmienić. Ci specjalnie wyszkoleni skrytobójcy potrafią walczyć rozmaitą bronią, od sztyletów, sai i nunchaku, przez katany, włócznie zwane yari, aż do mierzących około 180 kijów zwanych bou. W walce dystansowej korzystają z kunai, a częściej shurikenów. Magia w Rokan jest czymś spotykanym tylko w legendach o bóstwach i ich wybrańcach, nigdy nie była spisana jako wiedza teoretyczna i nauczana. Dlatego też, gdy w wyjątkowo rzadkich sytuacjach ktoś urodził się z magicznym potencjałem traktowany był z szacunkiem, jako ktoś wyjątkowy, być może nawet ulubieniec bóstwa. Takie przypadki były jednak pojedyncze na przestrzeni dekad, więc gdziekolwiek ktoś taki się nie uda, będzie uważany za coś egzotycznego i nie z tej ziemi. Rokan jako kraina odizolowana od reszty kontynentu, posiadająca bardzo dużą populację oraz terytorium, od wieków dusi się ekonomicznie. Gdyby nie podział na dzielnice i wojna domowa między nimi państwo zapewne rozpoczęło by ekspansje na inne terytoria w celu osiągnięcia nowych rynków zbytu lub po prostu nowych terytoriów. Jednak póki co Rokan jest uśpionym olbrzymem wiszącym na północy. Ekonomia Rokan opiera się na połączeniu rolnictwa i górnictwa i rzemiosła. Handel między dzielnicami istnieje, jednak przez wojnę domową jest bardzo ograniczony. Mimo to prawdziwe przychody do skarbca pochodzą zwykle z eksportu. W Rokanie jest to bardzo ograniczone przez izolacje terytorialną. Rokańczycy nie mają zbyt rozwiniętej tradycji morskiej, jedyną jaką praktykują to odcinek między północnymi portami a Wyspą Teldarosa. Lądowo mają jeden jedyny stały szlak z Nortcliff. Na południe w czasie sezonów letnich istnieje kontakt z Królestwem Penaru, jednak przez większość roku przełęcze Gór Penarskich są zasypane przez śniegi. Mimo to dzięki swojej izolacji oraz odmienności do reszty kontynentu porównywalnej może jedynie do Latgalet, popyt na wyroby Rokańczykow jest wręcz ogromny. Towary jakie pojawiają się dzięki Nortcliff oraz Penarowi mają astronomiczne ceny. Raz za razem próbuje się stworzyć inne szlaki handlowe prowadzące do Rokan, jak do tej pory bez powodzenia. Najbliżej osiągnięcia tego celu było Królestwo Rionu czy raczej Rion Północny. Mimo wielu prób oraz olbrzymich nakładów pieniędzy, jak do tej pory brak sukcesu. Polityka wewnętrzna zależna jest od rodów władającymi dzielnicami. Cesarzowa która powoli zyskuje środki i poparcie do przejęcia inicjatywy na razie jest jeszcze zbyt słaba. Dzielnice zaś nie wykazują chęci do posłuchu z nielicznymi wyjątkami takie jak Maeda. Z czasem może się to zmienić, od dawna już się mówi że sytuacja „dojrzewa” do wielkich zmian w kraju. Wystarczy sygnał. Polityka zagraniczna opiera się na tradycji historycznej. Rokan wieki wcześniej było ogromnym imperium rozciągającym się na większość ziem kontynentu. Obecnie zamknięte jest w swoim odizolowanym zakątku Kentaru i czeka na swój moment. Kult imperium ocalał przez wieki okupacji Periońskiej a potem Torrionu. Wyspa Teldarosa zawsze stanowiła jej serce i podstawę. Obecnie Rokan jest praktycznie wolne, jednak by ustrzec się przed próbami podboju na przykład ze strony Penaru cesarz Jinpachi w 1378 roku przystąpił do Koalicji Capelli. Obecnie Cesarzowa Eikki jest niechętną członkinią tej koalicji, świadoma że aż do zaprowadzenia porządku w swoim państwie, zmuszona jest na jej tolerowanie. Rokan od wieków ma tradycje imperialistyczne, brak realnych związków politycznych z resztą krain kontynentu sprawia że wszystkie są potencjalnymi celami… Gdyby tylko Rokan był w stanie się zjednoczyć w tym celu, nawet Cesarstwo Torrionu mogło by okazać się mniejszym zagrożeniem dla północny. Jedynym państwem z jakim ma ciągły kontakt jest Nortcliff. Mimo przyjacielskich symboli oraz relacji obie strony doskonale wiedzą co utrzymuje Rokańczyków w swoich granicach. Kategoria:Nacje Kategoria:Świat Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Zmiany w Mechanice Kategoria:Systemy autorskie Kategoria:Magia Kategoria:Sfery Kategoria:Rasy